


Be a Dear

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had one simple request after a long and frustrating meeting and as a very good husband, Logan's only happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> Written for this prompt at **Xavierine Fest 2015** : Logan has a hugely impressive stamina thanks to his mutation and Charles takes full advantage of that in bed. Shameless, happy marathon sex ensues.

“Will you be a dear and just fuck me all night? I’m so tired of Lehnsherr being a windbag that I want to forget everything else?” Charles asked as soon as they were safely away in their room at the hotel, his hands undoing the tie as if the world would end should the silk stay against his throat any longer.

“Why do you ever invite him to these meetings if you hate his ideas so much?” Logan asked, as he does the same to undress after a dinner that was basically a disaster.

“He’s invited because Frost is more problematic than Lehnsherr is and because we can’t hold meetings about The Mutant Education Initiative without the other mutant school represented.” Charles lets out a sigh of exasperation and Logan knows well enough to drop the rest of any conversation about the reasons for Lehnsherr’s presence at dinner. “So, will you?” Charles asked again, because Logan hadn’t given any answer.

“If it will make you happy, why would I ever deny you anything?”

“It would make me very happy, indeed. If I still feel your work tomorrow, it will make those meetings so much more enjoyable.”

Logan knew the challenge for what it was, but he was still a man who loved to please his husband however possible and so he settled into their bed for the night and thought through what he could do.

Charles shifted next to him, impatient as ever, but Logan won’t give in. He needed more time and once he’d cycled through all of the myriad acts he would perform, he looked at Charles and smiled, impish.

“And how are you going to fuck me senseless?”

“You’ll just have to find out when I do it. Now, turn over and settle in.”

For the amount of sass put into words, Charles gave him a smirk and followed Logan’s direction.

Well, at least Logan knew that he would have a very long night, but a very satisfying one too.

-

Letting Charles get off while Logan licked at Charles’ hole wasn’t a hardship for Logan - not in the least - and if Charles had one orgasm before Logan even got to fuck him properly, it would be better for everyone.

Yes, Logan did remember that Charles wanted to feel everything from today and so it helped that he was tormenting Charles to the point of near incoherence with his tongue at Charles’ hole and his hands gripping Charles’ ass and thighs.

 _Faster, Logan. Faster_ , Charles mentally said, though it was a muffled sound in Logan’s head. Charles’ telepathy was always hit or miss, but neither of them minded, and Logan especially didn’t mind tonight when he could have his own way with Charles without too much back-talk.

“G-ddammit, Logan. Get me off!” Charles nearly yelled as he rutted against the sheets, and Logan took some amount of pity on his husband and vigorously got back to bringing Charles off with just his tongue. Charles’ hips were erratic soon enough and without any other help, Charles came across the sheets.

“You get another five minutes to rest before I fuck you again.”

Charles was always one to enjoy a little pain with his pleasure.

-

Logan was very true to his word and was still at it nearly forty-five minutes later. Charles hissed through Logan’s cock nearly hitting his prostate again and again, and Logan knew he should take himself over the edge and allow Charles more time to recover. He was sure that Charles was more than sore and more than tired from both Logan’s rimming and this hard and brutal fuck.

“Have you had enough yet?” Logan asked as he thrust back into Charles again.

“Yes,” Charles said with a slight whine.

“Good, because it’s close to when I should sleep, and well past when you should sleep.You on little sleep with Lehnsherr tomorrow won’t go well for either of you.”

“Just get yourself off and don’t tell me how to do my job.”

Logan had a retort on the top of his tongue, but he knew better than to key Charles up just before sleep. Well, key him up even more than he already was. However, he followed Charles’ instructions - more like suggestions Logan thought - and pumped into Charles fast and hard before coming with a grunt.

Charles sagged as soon as Logan pulled out, said nothing about wanting to be clean before soft snores came from his mouth.

Logan, however, was always a gentleman and went to get a towel for both of them.

-

Truthfully, Logan didn’t need much sleep, but for the sake of his marriage he tried for at least four hours of sleep a night. He woke well before Charles did, per usual, and looked at Charles before deciding he had one more way to make Charles remember their night before he was forced to sit through another five hours of talking with Lehnsherr.

He and Charles had no boundaries when it came to sex, and he knew that Charles appreciated morning blowjobs when faced with difficult days. Carefully, Logan shifted his weight in the bed so that he wouldn’t wake Charles and started to suck Charles into hardness. Normally Charles was slow to wake when Logan did this, and today was no exception - Logan sucked slow and deliberate to full hardness and then swirled his tongue to tease and taste Charles more fully.

With Charles heavy in his mouth, Logan put some pressure on Charles’ thighs, slowly moving from each of them to tease Charles’ ass. Some of his come from last night was still in Charles and he worked in one finger around as he continued to suck.

Only when Logan added a second finger did Charles start to rouse and Logan moved his hand not buried in Charles to steady Charles’ hip.

“Fuck,” Charles said through sleepy lips.

For all that Logan wanted to pull off and give his reply, he focused on getting Charles off one more time before their day started in earnest. Charles last night had been brought off by just Logan’s mouth and it felt like a nice symmetry to do the same now. He worked Charles in his mouth with as many combinations as he knew possible and soon Charles’ hand was grabbing roughly at Logan’s hair. He growled at the pressure Charles applied and did his level best to pull Charles past the point of motor control, sucking and circling Charles’ hole in tandem until Charles’ fingers let go and he rocked up into Logan’s space and came with a loud hoarse cry.

Logan stayed on Charles for a few minutes before he pulled off and allowed Charles to settle into a little post-coital nap. There was still another ninety minutes before Charles needed to be downstairs for his meeting with Lehnsherr.

Charles could take another thirty minutes to sleep. Logan would just take the time to admire the man he had chosen to marry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ever swift beta of [redacted].

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Six Songs About Doing It All Night Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018284) by [AsexualMagneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto)




End file.
